


Here

by booksandchocolatecake



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandchocolatecake/pseuds/booksandchocolatecake
Summary: Ty Lee is haunted by the past. Mai wants to help.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Here

Mai opened the door to Ty Lee’s bedroom slowly. She could hear muted crying through the doorway, and the sounds of fabric rustling. She hoped her girlfriend was okay, but she knew in her heart that she wasn’t. 

This wasn’t the first time this had happened. They all had deep scars from the war, and Ty Lee most of all.

Ty Lee was curled up on her pink bed sheets. Her sobs echoed around the large room as she cried into her pillow. Mai sat beside her on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

Ty Lee turned slightly. Her cheeks were tear-stained, and her mascara had run down her face. Mai gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Mai?” whispered Ty Lee.

Mai kissed Ty Lee’s forehead and let the other girl rest her head on her shoulder.

“I’m here.”

Ty Lee let out another sob.

“She’s coming, Mai. She’s coming and she’s going to hurt me and she’s angry and-”

Ty Lee didn’t need to say who ‘she’ was. They were both plagued by the same nightmares of the girl they had once worshipped.

Mai took Ty Lee’s hand. “She’s not coming, Ty Lee. You’re safe. I’ll keep you safe.”

Ty Lee nestled into Mai on the bed, her long black hair unbraided and soft.

“I love you.”

Mai smiled, her heart filled with warmth at this beautiful mess of a girl who had decided to love her.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute little thing I wrote as writing practice while I write the next chapter of Two Idiots! These two deserve more love.


End file.
